1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a chip package, and more particularly to a chip package with a ring insulator and a fabrication method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Photosensitive integrated circuits play an important role in image sensor devices which are widely used in consumer devices, such as digital cameras, digital video recorders, mobile phones, and portable devices. With consumer's demanding lighter and lighter portable devices, requirement to reduce the dimensions of image sensor packages has increased.
FIG. 1 is a cross section of a conventional image sensor package 1. In FIG. 1, a substrate 2 with an image sensor device 4 electrically connected to an extending bonding pad 6 thereon is provided. A covering plate 8 is then disposed on the substrate 2 followed by the substrate 2 being attached to a carrying plate 14. As shown in FIG. 1, a conductive layer 10 is formed on a backside of the carrying plate 14 and extended to the sidewalls of the carrying plate 14 and the substrate 2 electrically connects the extending bonding pad 6 to a solder ball 12. The image sensor package has large dimensions since the image sensor package structures require both the substrate and the carrying plate which have a certain amount of thickness. Moreover, because the conductive layer is formed close to an exterior area of the image sensor package, for example the sidewalls of the substrate and the carrying plate, damage to the conductive layer may occur during fabrication, resulting in device failure.
Thus, a chip package and fabrication method thereof eliminating the described problems is needed.